


Night Terrors

by viscerals



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Murder, Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscerals/pseuds/viscerals
Summary: Jack and Dave have run off to Vegas after their little "experience" at Fazbender's. Jack has a nightmare about the children, but Dave is there to comfort him. Confessions ensue. Rated Teen for referenced child murder, swearing and some stuff Dave says.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Night Terrors

It was three o' clock in the morning. Jack and Dave lay in the old, creaky bed they had rented for the night. The oddly colored pair had been gambling the whole time they'd been here, at one point Dave won big but blew it, so this was the best they could afford right now. Jack seemed to move a little in his sleep, then softly spoke. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He rambled, discomfort present in his face. Jack suddenly bolted up and caught his breath as he looked around the dark room, he had been having nightmares quite frequently since Dave and him ran off to Vegas. Of course, Dave didn't know this. He was a heavy sleeper and Jack never mentioned anything about his night-terrors. A few tears began to fall down Jack's face, blurring his vision. Shakily, he got up and walked towards the bathroom, seeming to almost fall because of how tired his body still was. As he turned on the light, he closed the door so he wouldn't wake up Dave. The last thing Jack would want is to look this pathetic in front of what he'd consider his best friend. The tangerine-colored man stared into the mirror for a moment, analyzing himself. Bags under his eyes, messy hair, drenched in sweat and crying? God, what a fucking wreck. Then and there Jack broke down and just cried. He never wanted to get involved with this shit, he just wanted to impress Dave. His mind began to race.   
"I'm such a fucking idiot, how did I get tangled up in this shit? I just wanted to look cool. How the hell does Dave do it, just walk around and always be so.. Him? To think I could ever be looked as anything besides a dumb partner-in-crime to Dave. Why do I even bother, I should just go turn myself in and take the easy way out in a jail cell with-"  
"Old Sport?"  
Jack froze, a cold chill going down his spine. Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder.  
"What you doin? Banging a hooker witho-" Dave's smile dropped instantly as Jack turned around. Tears were almost pouring down Jack's face as he began to have a meltdown in front of Dave. He sobbed loudly as he suddenly grabbed and hugged him, burying his face into Dave's chest. "I don't understand... Why you put up with me.. I'm pathetic.. You could've gone off and left me by now.. Why are you still here? Why don't you just run off and I'll go and turn myself in."  
Dave was standing there, comprehending what he had said. He suddenly leaned down a little and wrapped his arms around Jack's back, hugging him close. His head lay on Jack's shoulder as he stared at the ground.  
"I'm still here because I care about you, dammit. I don't know what you see me as, but I'm just some sad-sack who deserves to die alone. If anything I expected YOU to run off, sportsy. I know there's no way you willingly joined me that day, I know you regret what happened. You shouldn't be here with me, Jack. I could get you locked up for a long fucking time just because of a dumb mistake.." Dave grabbed onto his a little tighter, hiding his face in Jack's sleeve.  
"You don't understand how much I care about you, you really don't. I don't want you to be forced to stay with me, Jack. Run off while you can."   
Jack let out a shaky breath, more tears running down his face.  
"I'm not gonna leave you, Dave. After all the shit we've been through you expect me to just run off? I fucking love you, okay? I'm willing to risk it all if it means I get to be with you."  
Dave froze for a moment, pulling away from Jack and staring at him, analyzing all of the features of his companion's face. He stared into his dark eyes, the black rings under them suggesting that these breakdowns weren't just a one time thing.  
"Sportsy.. You don't.. You don't know what you're messing with.. I'm gonna end up getting you hurt." Dave said shakily, tears pricking at his eyes. "I love you too, but I'm just gonna ruin everything. We're murderers. I'M a murderer. I dragged you into this." Dave said, frowning at him. Of course he loved this man, he felt butterflies in his stomach the second they met in the safe-room. He couldn't let anything bad happen to him, he couldn't let him get hurt because of him. Jack suddenly cupped his face into his hands, looking up at him.   
"I don't care what the fuck you say, I'm staying right here with you. We got into this mess together, I'm not backing out now." He quickly closed the space between them, knowing if he didn't Dave would start rambling on and on. He wrapped his arms around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to him. Dave of course was shocked, but just decided to give in, he knew there was no point to fighting with him. His hands tangled in the orange colored hair, holding him as if he were scared to let go. Jack quickly pulled away, looking down at his feet as his face had become flushed.  
"Wow. That was.. Pretty gay, sportsy. Not that I'm complaining though." He snickered softly, smiling at Jack.  
"Yeah yeah, c'mon. I'm still tired, It's 3 am. Come cuddle with me or I'm going out to the bar." And so the pair cuddled and eventually fell asleep together, holding each other close.


End file.
